The Other Quest
by fangirl-of-books
Summary: Kat, Skylar, and Alexis had no reason to cross paths. But when they are whisked away to Camp Half-Blood, they befriend each other and discover they have to go on a quest that could determine the fate of the seven in Europe.


**I wrote this with my lovely friends who are based off of Kat and Skylar. It is moslty their story, but I'm the only one with a Fanfiction account so I get to upload it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the chapter. The only thing I own is a laptop and a Fanfiction account.**

Chapter 1 Kat

The First Rule of Being a Demigod:

Never Steal a Lizard's Coffee

The crisp Chicago air stung my cheeks as I stepped out of the coffee shop.

I took a sip of the warm coffee and shuddered at its bitterness.

I almost felt sorry for the lady I stole it from, but I needed it MUCH more than her. I'd spent the last week traveling about Illinois, my home state, trying NOT to be killed by monsters.

Yes, I said monsters; snake haired ladies, lions with dragon wings or scorpion tails. They kept following me, calling me names like 'half-blood' and 'demigod', I had no idea what they meant.

Moments later, the lady whom I'd stolen the coffee from emerged from the coffee shop, her eyes darting back and forth. Finally they rested on me, and I dropped the coffee.

She gave me an evil smirk and reached into her purse

Oh no, I thought, she's going to call the cops.

I probably looked like some filthy criminal with my tangled hair pulled up in a messy bun and dirt smudged on my face, but was she seriously going to call the cops over a cup of coffee, and not very good one at that? I was doing her a favor!

I sprinted down the street and darted behind a building. The great thing about Chicago was all the skyscrapers; the alleys were great for hiding in. I slipped into another alley and headed toward the street. I stopped short when I saw the lady at the entrance to the alley.

How did she move so fast?

She looked at me and I realized she had yellow reptilian eyes with slits for pupils. I stood, paralyzed with fear, as she slowly stepped closer and closer. She began turning more and more green with every step and then grew scales. She grew and grew until she was at least 7 feet tall.

A strangled squeak escaped my throat.

"Half-blood," she hissed, "I will kill you!"

A forked tounge flickered in and out of her mouth.

A little voice in my head was screaming, "RUN!", so that's exactly what I did.

I darted into the nearest building, which happened to be the Chicago Midway International Airport.

I ducked through the crowd, Lizard Lady hot on my trail.

As soon as I was out of her view, I sidestepped into one of the terminals. I waited until I heard her pass and then I walked casually onto the plane, hoping no one would notice me. I slumped into an empty row in the back of the plane. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Moments later I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss,"

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of soft brown ones.

I looked quickly away and blushed.

"Yes?" I asked

"Is this seat taken?" he asked pointing to the seat next to me.

"Oh, um, no," I blushed again. He plopped down and ran his hand through his shaggy, black bangs.

He didn't say anything, he just propped his feet up on the chair in front of him. I almost laughed when I saw his socks.

"One black sock, one white sock? How interesting," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing," he smiled, studied me a moment, and frowned. "You look awfully tired. Here, take this." he slipped his jacket off, leaving him in a black t-shirt, and handed it to me.

I blushed, yet again, but took it, folded it up, and laid my head on it.

I was out like a light.

I shot awake as thunder crashed outside.

"We're almost there," said the boy with the dark hair.

"Thanks, ummm..." I handed him his jacket.

"Aaron," he said as he took it and slipped it back on with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Aaron," I said, " but where exactly are we going?"

"New York," he said, frowning.

" Oh, yes, I forgot," I stuttered, hoping he would believe me. " So why are you headed to New York?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"To... well... I'm headed to a... camp," he wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I knew he was lying. "How about you?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know," I said, "Anything to get out of Illinois, I guess."

"Mmm," he said, still not looking at me, "I see."

Well, what kinda camp are you going to?" I asked, which probably didn't help. To my surprise, he looked right at me and I nearly melted into my shoes.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he laughed. I nodded and looked at him expectantly

"Its a... special camp," he started.

" Well you must awfully special to be able to go to it," I giggled. "What's it for?"

"I'm dyslexic," he said flatly.

"Oh, no way! Me too! I'm also ADHD," I said.

"Really?" he said, cocking his head to the side, "Have you noticed anything weird, out of the ordinary? Like strange people following you, per se."

Should I tell him? I thought. The conversation was getting oddly scary.

I decided to lie. "Umm, no, why?"

He studied me for a moment. "Ok, well, be careful, and keep an eye out."

A shiver went down my spine and I turned away.

The air outside was bitterly cold. The plane had landed in at some airport in the middle of nowhere. All I could see was grassland. Grassland... In New York...

I did the first thing that came to my mind; I wandered, and wandered until the sky became dark.

I leaned back against a boulder and sunk down to the ground, my eyelids as heavy as lead...

The sky was a light blue and it stung my eyes; it must have been about 2 am. I looked around sleepily and spotted IT. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, but Lizard Lady wouldn't disappear.

She spotted me with her reptilian eyes.

There was nowhere I could hide there, but I realized that if I could over the hill, I could hide in the forest. I sprinted as fast as I could. If Lizard Lady didn't see me before, she did now.

I picked up my pace and made the mistake of looking behind me.

THUD!

I knocked right into someone and we both went rolling down the hill.

We hit the bottom of the hill and opened my eyes and looked down at him in surprise.

"Aaron?!" I gasped.

"Ummm... Surprise?" he offered. Then he pushed me off him and got to his feet. Then he helped me to my feet. Instantly I felt a sharp pain in my side and became light-headed. I collapsed to the ground no sooner than I had gotten to my feet. I put my hand to my side and it came away bloody. Aaron knelt next to me, examining the cut.

"It's pretty deep... I must have accidently stabbed you on the way down the hill, sorry." he looked up and called, "Wesley!"

I couldn't see where or who he was calling to, everything was blurry.

A pale face with lemony blonde hair looked down at me. At first I thought he might be an angel, but angels don't have an eyepatch covering one of their blue eyes, do they?

**Yep. That's it. The next chapter will be in Skylar's POV so we won't know what happens to her until later chapters! As usual, blue Dauntless cake made by Peeta for all that review!**


End file.
